


Bad Day

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Soong Family Moments [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Lore's a mama's boy, but every tough boy loves their mother, plus ice cream, so it looks like it's ooc, this story shows Lore's soft as cotton candy soft side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore's having a bad day so he gets help from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2. If you have a prompt leave it please, and I'll write it. R&R. This story is set in the century the canon plot is, but Lore's a traditionalist.

Bad Day

Lore was having a bad day. One the kind that’s bad from the moment you wake up bad. When Lore was younger and had a bad day, his mother would always help him make ‘Super Ice Cream Sundaes’ and put on old 20th century records, and they would eat, laugh, and dance. But now he was almost 35 years old, and his mother was gone. Now he could do whatever he wanted: Drink, yell, drive his motorcycle too fast, punch a whole in the wall. Whatever. But he found he didn't want to do these. All Lore wanted was his mom and their traditions for bad days. Lore felt tears running down his face and brusquely wiped at them.

Sniffling, Lore walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He enters and shifts to the closet, opens and finds a box. He digs through the box and finds a silver frame with a intricate swirl design. He wipes the dust from the glass gently, a few of his tears falling softly, leaving water spots. Lore takes a moment to just stare at the young blonde in the frame and hugs it tightly for one brief moment, that barely lasts two seconds.

Standing with the picture in hand, he walks back to the kitchen and sets the picture on the table so it faces the front of a chair. Then he walks out comes back with a old record player in his arms, along with some of his favorite records.

“I hope it still works. I haven't tried it in years.” He tells the woman in the frame. He plugs in the cord and takes a moment to choose a song from his pile. He smiles when he sees Little Richard’s ‘Good Golly, Miss Molly’ and slides it under the needle.

When the song starts, he walks to the cabinet and pulls out a bowl, then to the freezer for ice cream (mint chocolate chip), and the fridge for toppings. He sets the stuff in front of mother’s picture and starts telling putting the sundae together.

He tells her about his life and how he’s been, asks how she is and how he hopes she’s happy. After the sundae was done he put in two spoons, and sat in the chair across from his mother and started eating. He knew his mom couldn't actually eat, but it made him feel better.

“The hot fudge is my favorite part,” he told her. “Remember when I almost ate the whole jar at the family barbecue?” He laughs. “Data said I was ‘going to get so sick and never want to eat hot fudge again.’ That scared me enough to stop!”

When he was finished his sundae, he stopped the record, and picked up the frame. He looked at it wistfully, “Goodbye mom. Thank you for making me feel better.” With a quick peck to the glass cheek, he walked to his room and put the picture back in the box.


End file.
